


Strange Love

by Domixiarz



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Culebras (From Dusk Till Dawn), Angst, F/M, Family, First Meetings, Fluff, Humor, Maybe some light smut but idk, Single Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-07-29 13:07:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16264829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Domixiarz/pseuds/Domixiarz
Summary: Complete AU, no culebras. Kate Fuller is 25 and has a 7-year old son, but she's a single mother. Looks like Kyle wasn't that mature like everyone were saying after all. They just moved from Bethel to start a new life.Seth Gecko happens to be her new neighbour.





	1. Prologue : I can do this on my own

Kate was actually in a good mood today. She felt positive and is wasn't happening very often. But it looked like her life was finally on a good path. She was looking forward to living in the new town, new neigbourhood. She was ready to find some new friends. She was happy that she will finally start her job as an english teacher, after graduating collage and her training in one of the primary schools in Bethel.

 

Kate and her seven year old son – Connor, just moved to this little town in Texas. Far enough from Bethel and her family, so she could feel independent, but close enough so she could see them from time to time, without much effort. They were starting a new life. She will finally let her dream come true, and her son will start his first year of school.

 

Being a single parent wasn't easy. She had her father and Scott who were helping her since the beggining, but now she's gonna be on her own. Connor's father – Kyle, her first love - didn't give a fuck about his son and her, but she didn't need him. She could raise Connor without him. She was strong enough.

 

The neigbourhood was pretty and quiet. Kate liked it the second she saw it. She also loved the house. It wasn't very big, but definitely was charming and lovely, and just enough for two of them.

 

It was getting dark already when Kate was finished with settling down. She was just saying her goodbyes to her father and brother who helped her with everything, when she spotted a man from across the street. Looks like it was her new neigbour, because he was entering one of the houses, but he stopped with one of his hands on the door knob and was staring at them. The man was like ten years older than her, maybe more, he was too far away so she wasn't sure. And yeah she couldn't deny that he was attractive. Well built and handsome, she could say it even from this distance. He was also carrying a sport bag, so he was probably coming back from the gym? She wouldn't be surprised.

 

She found that a little rude that he was staring like that, but then she realised that maybe he was just curious, she was new in the neigbourhood after all. She decided to ignore him.

 

„Connor!” Kate called her son, who was playing at the backyard almost the whole day. „Come say your goodbyes to your grandpa and uncle!”

 

„You sure about that Katey-Cakes?” Jacob asked after a second.

 

„About what?”

 

„Living on your own.”

 

Kate smiled at her father. He was overprotective, but she understood this. She was like that toward Connor. „I am. And it's a little too late to back away right now anyway.” Her father was only staring at her with the sadness in his eyes. „I'm going to be fine, dad. I'm a big girl.”

 

„I know.” Jacob answered and his voice was as sad as his expression. She was about to say something more, but then Connor showed up and gave his grandpa a bear hug. Jacob's face lightened a little, like always when he saw his grandson. Then Connor hugged Scott aswell, and Kate did the same.

Then both her father and brother sat in the car and left her on her own with Connor. She was staring at the direction the car dissapeared for a minute, then she felt that Connor is poking her leg. She looked down at her son. 

 

“I'm hungry. Can we make a dinner together?” he asked, and Kate smiled. 

 

“Sure.” she anwered and started walking towards their new house. Before entering it she looked behind her on a house across the street, but the men was already gone inside his own house. 

 

 

 

Seth was just heading back home from his work at the gym when he saw her. Across the street were standing a young women and two mens, one asian guy around her age and the older one, her dad as Seth assumed. He heard a rumor about a new resident in their neigbourhood, looks like it was the truth after all. The women was a few years younger than him, and she was really pretty. When he reached to the door of his own house he heard her calling someone, but he couldn't understand the words from a far, and few seconds later he saw a boy, around seven or six years old. He saw the similarity even from the distance, it was obvious that the boy is women's son. 

 

Seth realised that he is staring at them like a total creep and it wasn't the best first impression on a new neighbour, so he entered the house. For a second he was considering going there to say hello, or something, but he was tired, and the women probably was in the same state, after settling up in a new place, so he decided he'll do that tommorow, or when he have a chance. 

 

Seth was working as a perosnal trainer in the local gym. He actually loved his job, but it was exhausting sometimes and it was one of this days, when all he wanted to do was take a shower and go to sleep. He wasn't even hungry, he just wanted to get some rest. 

 

Apparently Richie had other plans, because Seth's phone just started ringing and he saw his brother's face on the screen. He answered it. 

 

“What?” his voice was harsh, but he couldn't help it.

 

“Nice to hear you too brother.” Seth rolled his eyes. “How are you?” 

 

“Since when you calling me only to ask me how am I? I'm fucking fantastic, can I now hang up and go take a shower? I just got back from work.”

 

“Oh how was your work today?” 

 

Seth was confused, Richie wasn't _that_ interested in his life. Only when..

 

“Richie did you had another fight with Kisa and need a distraction and that's why you calling me?” 

 

There was a silence for a few seconds. 

 

“....no.”

 

“Richard.”

 

“Okay, yes. We had a little... quarrel.”

 

“About what?”

 

“Doesn't matter. Just tell me something, anything, so I will stop thinking about it. It's making me furious, I want to punch something.” 

 

“Well.” Seth was thinking for a moment, then he repealed the curtain in the kitchen window to look at the house across the street. “Looks like I have a new neighbours.” 

 

“Oh. Who's that?” 

 

“Well I saw a women with a child, an older men, and the younger one, maybe her boyfriend or a husband? But there were two cars earlier and now it's only one, so maybe one of them drove away, not sure.” 

 

“Looks like a big and happy family huh?”

 

“Yeah, I hope they won't be annoying, I have enough on my head.” 

 

“Your car is still broken?”

 

“Yes, and it's driving me fucking crazy, I have to walk all the way to the gym, and it's quite a walk.”

 

“You're really a whining bitch Seth.”

 

“Okay I'm gonna hang up right now.”

 

“No, wait..”

 

But Seth wasn't waiting, he just did it. We wasn't in the mood to listetning to his younger brother. His phone started ringing again, but he just ignored it and headed to the shower. 

 


	2. So.. you're Seth?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth gettting to know his new neighbours

Seth really wanted to introduce himself to the new neighbours. He really did. But he didn't have the opportunity to do this for the past three days. He was leaving home in the morning and was coming back when it was already dark outside. So he decided to just leave this to fate.

Today was Sunday, so Seth finally had a day off, after the entire week of working. When he got up from the bed he decided to go for a jog, beacause he wasn't really had anything else to do. He just did third lap around the estate and stopped by his home to take a rest, when he saw a boy across the street. He was playing with his ball, but didn't seem to enjoy it. Then he looked in Seth direction, and.. waved to him with a smile on his face. Seth felt a little crestfallen, but he waved back to the boy.

The gesture gave the little guy a confidence to take his foot ball in his hands and go across the street in Seth's direction.

“Hi.” he said when he approched the man. Seth felt super confused and uncomfortable, he didn't like socializing with people, not to mention kids. But he managed a half smile and tried to be polite.

“Umm hi.” he said.

 “I'm Connor and I just moved in here. What's your name?”

 “Seth.” the boy smiled widely at him. “Where's your mom kiddo? Didn't she teach you to not talk to the strangers?” Seth felt the need to ask that question.

 “You're not the stranger. Your my neighbour.” Connor answered, ignoring his first question.

 “Yeah, but the fact that I am your neighbour doesn't erase the fact that I am a stranger to you.”

 Connor shrugged. “I know your name now, so you're not a stranger anymore.” Seth couldn't help but laugh. Well the boy was brave, that's for sure. “Would you play with me? I don't have anyone to play with.” he asked after a second. Seth was about to ask where is his dad and why he wouldn't play with him, but then he heard someone calling Connor by his name.

 Seth saw a young woman, Connor's mom. She was now walking in their direction and she looked angry.

 “I think I'm in trouble.” Connor mumbled under his breath. Maybe Seth would laugh at this comment, but he felt like he was in trouble too.

 “What do you think you're doing?” the woman aksed her son when she approched them.

 “I was just talking to Seth, why are you mad at me?” Connor groaned. Now woman was staring at Seth, and he felt very much uncomfortable.

 “What did I tell you about talking to strangers?” she turned her face back to her son after a few seconds.

 “But Seth is not a stranger he's our neighbour!” woman sighed deeply.

 “Go to your room.”

 “But mom..”

 “Now!”

 “Fine..” Connor gave up, seeing he doesn't have any chance to win an argue with his mother. “Bye Seth.” he said and started walking towards his house. Seth didn't say anything, neither did woman beside him, so there was an awkward silence for a few seconds. Finally she spoke.

“So you're Seth.” it was more a statement than a question, but he aswered anyway.

 “Yeah. And you..?”

 “Kate Fuller.” they shook their hands, and there was an awkward silence again. It was first time Seth saw this woman from distance that short, and she was even more beautiful, than he thought. She had long brown hair, shining green eyes and nice face. And she was so young, definitely too young to have son this age. Without thinking he looked at her hands, looking for a wedding ring, but he didn't find any.

 “Don't be mad at him.” Seth broke the silence, and Kate frowned at him. “He only asked me if I would play with him, that's all.” he added after a second. Kate sighed.

 “I'm not surprised. He doesn't have here any friends yet. But he could look for a friend a little younger.” she was half smiling while saying this. Seth laughed.

“Oh so your calling me old? I feel offended.” he joked, and now a woman was smiling full smile, and she was even more beautiful now. “Sorry for.. not introducing myself earlier. That was rude.”

Kate shook her head. “No, I am new here, I should do that first.” before Seth could answer to that, she changed the subject. “So.. you live alone? Or there is a mysterious mrs...” Kate probably just realised that she doesn't know Seth's last name.

“Gecko.” he finished the sentence for her. “And no. I'm all by myself.” he wanted to ask the same question, but he restrained himself.

“Oh.” Kate expression told Seth that it wasn't the answer she thought she's going to hear. There was an awkward silence again, this conversation was getting more weird with every next second. It got even more weird when Kate asked. “Would you like to come for dinner today maybe? Since you're all by yourself.”

Seth hesitated. He wanted to lie that he is busy today or something, but she was so kind, and beautiful, and polite, that he couldn't do it. 

“Umm.. yeah sure.” he said and Kate smiled. He couldn't help and did the same. “I mean only if your boyfriend doesn't mind.” he added after a second. Kate rised her one eyebrow.

“Maybe he would mind if I had one.” she said and Seth blinked rapidly.

“Oh.. umm.. I thought... I saw this asian guy with you, the day you moved in and I thought...” he was rambling now and Kate laughed.

“That was my brother.” she said and Seth felt even more confused than he was before. “Adopted.” she added seeing his expression. Seth couldn't help but felt somehow relived when she said that, but then he realised that this woman is like ten or maybe more years younger than him, so he _won't_ hit on her. He won't. He couldn't. Even tho she was so fucking pretty. “So.. five pm?” Kate asked when he didn't say anything. He looked down at his feet, suddenly feeling embarassed.

“Yeah, I'll be there. Thanks for invitation.” he said, not looking her directly in the eyes. She didn't seem to notice his state, beacause she just nodded her head, and started walking towards her house without saying another word.

 

 

Kate felt nervous. She didn't know why she is nervous. It was really nothing. Just casual dinner with her son and her new neighbour. Maybe it was the fact that this neighbour was super attractive what was making her nervous. She shook her head and started mumbling to herself that she should get her shit together.

“Mom are you okay?” Connor was standing in the doorway, staring at her. She managed to smile st her son.

“Yeah, why?” she said, preparing the kitchen table for the dinner.

“You're mumbling something to yourself. You're always doing this when you're nervous.” her son was definitely too smart on his age.

“Dinner is almost ready, go wash your hands sweetie.” she decided to change the subject. Connor gave up and he did what he was ordered to do. Then Kate heard a doorbell and she jumped a little in her spot, surprised. She took a deep breath and headed to the door. 

 _Act casual Kate._ She said to herself before answering the door.

“Hi.” Seth greeted her with an awkward smile. She spotted something in his right hand. “I brought a wine. Is it weird? I thought that I should brought something with myself.” he said after a second.

“It's okay. But you didn't had to.” Kate said and let him in. She walked to the kitchen and he followed her.

“So... it's just you and Connor?” Seth asked and leaned against the kitchen wall, when she was finishing the dinner.

“Yeah. The day I moved in you saw my brother Scott and my father, but they were only helping me to settle up, they live in our family town.”

“Which is?”

“Bethel. Not far away from here. Like one hour ride.”

Seth nodded his head, and then Connor walked into the kitchen. He looked upset, but when he saw Seth his expression lit up and he smiled.

“Seth you're here!”

“Connor, Mr. Gecko is not your colleague, he's older, you shouldn't call him by his name.” Kate admonished her son, but Seth shook his head.

“No, it's okay. I feel old when someone is calling me 'Mr'. You can call me 'Seth' kiddo.” he said and ruffled Connor's hair. Kate rolled her eyes. 

“You're not that old.”

“Yeah? How old do you think I am?” Kate bite her lower lip. She took the opportunity to stare at him for a minute, before answering the question.

“Thirty two?” she finally said. 

“Thirty six actually.” Seth answered. He was eleven years older than her then. _That's .. well that's a lot,_  she thought. “I would ask you how old are you, but it's rude to ask woman that kind of question.” Kate rolled her eyes again. 

“What a gentleman.” 

“Tell it to my brother, he keeps saying that I am a di..” in the last moment Seth probably realised that he is in the same room with a child, so he shouldn't swear. He coughed and then finished the sentence. “That I am rude.”

Connor frowned at him. “It's not what you wanted to say.” he noticed, and Kate tried not to laugh. Yeah he was definitely too smart.

“Well... yeah, but the word I was about to say was a bad word, and the last thing I want right now is your mother kicking me out of here for teaching you how to swear, so I replaced this bad word with another.” Seth explained himself.

“Why you wanted to say a bad word? Mom is saying that is very rude to swear, and people shouldn't do that and..”

“Dinner's ready.” Kate interrupted the lecture her son was about to give Seth, before the man will start to feel uncomfortable. Connor forgot what he was about to say and he took a seat by the table. Seth smiled at Kate thankful, and she felt herself blushing. _Stop it Kate! You're acting like a stupid teenager. Grow up!_

 

While eating Seth told Kate a little bit about himself. He told her that he is working as a personal trainer at the gym, and that he really likes his job, because sport is his passion. Well she could definitely see that, he was well built, there was no doubt he is excersising everyday.

He also told her that he have a younger brother Richie and that he and his girlfriend own a bar at the town. She asked about their parents, but he just said that he doesn't want to talk about it, and he quickly changed the subject.

When they finished the dinner, Seth helped Kate clean up the dishes from the table, even when she told him three times that she can do it herself, but he insisted to do something.

“You can open that wine you brought and pour it to wine glasses. I can handle putting the dishes to the dishwasher.” Seth rolled his eyes, but did what she said.

They sat on the couch in the living room with their glasses and Connor brought his coloring book and crayons and sat on the floor by the coffe table.

“So... I think I already told you like... everything about myself.” there was a pause and Seth bite his lower lip. “Why don't you tell me something about yourself?” Kate realised that she in fact didn't tell him anythnig, beside the fact that she was from Bethel. So she started talking.

“Well I just finished my collage and I'm starting my new job tommorow.” she said and Seth choke on his wine. “You okay?” she frowned at him.

“Yeah.” he coughed. “I'm just.. you just finished collage?”

“Yeees?” now he was staring at her, studying her face. “You're trying to guess how old I am are you?” she realised and couldn't help but laugh.

“No?” he clearly lied.

“Connor what I am always saying about lying?” Kate asked her son, who wasn't really paying attention to them. He looked at her from his coloring book.

“That this is a bad thing to do.” he answered simply. Seth rolled his eyes.

“Okay, yes.” he addmited.

“Try to guess.” she told him, but Seth wasn't sure about it.

“If I'll give you more than you actually have are you going to punch me?”

“No.” he still looked suspicious. “I promise.” she added after a second

“Okay.” he was looking at her face for like a minute. Kate felt a little uncomfortable, but at least she could stare at him too. She could see a few grey hairs on his head, and a few wrinkles on his forehead and in the corner of his eyes. But it only made him more handsome, same as the beard he was wearing. “Twenty five?” Seh finally spoke. Kate nodded.

“You guessed, congatulations.” she said with a smile. Seth looked in Connor's direction.

“And Connor?” he asked quietly.

“He's seven.” she anwered, and she could see Seth doing a quick math in his head. “I know what you're thinking.”

“I don't...”

“It's okay. Everyone are doing this face realising how old I was when I got pregnant. Well it wasn't planned.” she was whispering now. Connor didn't seem to pay attention to their conversation, but she didn't want him to overhear anything anyway.

“Where is his father?” Seth asked, also whispering. “If it's okay to ask of course.” Kate shrugged.

“I don't know. I don't really care. Probably still in Bethel. He left me when I told him that I'm pregnant so I couldn't care less about his existence.” she explained and Seth clenched his jaw.

“I can find him and kill him for you if you want.” he said and Kate laughed.

“No need. Like I said – I don't care. Can we now.. change the subject?”

“Sure. What is the job you're starting tommorow?” Seth asked and took a sip of his wine.

“Well I'm going to be an english teacher in a primary school.” Kate said proud of herself. Seth looked impressed. “It always was my dream to teach.”

“That's great you're following your dream.”

“Yeah. That wasn't easy. Studying and rasing Connor in the same time. But my dad and Scott helped me a lot, and I managed to do that.” Kate shrugged like it wasn't a big deal.

“I'm impressed. You're probably the strongest woman I have ever met.” Seth said with a smile and Kate blushed furiously.

“Stop it.”

“I mean it.” she couldn't look him in the eyes right now. She was about to change the subject again, but then Connor spoke. 

“Look! I finished!” he said excited and showed them a colored picture of a car.

“That's great honey.” Kate praised her son and Seth did the same.

“Great job kiddo.”

Suddenly Connor stood up. “Seth can I show you my collection of cars? They're not real of course, they're all made from plastic, but they're awesome!”

Seth looked at Kate looking for approval and she nodded her head. “Go. I'll wait here.”

Connor quickly took Seth's big hand and started to draw him to his room. Man looked a little uncomfortable, he probably wasn't interacting with kids very often. But he wasn't complaining. And Connor seemed to like Seth a lot already. And well... Kate liked him too.

And it was terryfing her.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello everyone. hope you liked this chapter, it's longer than usually my chapters are, and I think it's pretty good. Tell me what y'all think in the comments if you want :)


	3. Can I ask you a favor?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seth and Kate have a little trip

Seth was walking down the street toward his house, deep in thoughts. He didn't notice when a car almost stopped beside him and then someone called him by his name. Seth turned his head and he saw Kate smiling at him from the driver seat. 

“You need a ride?” she asked him and he hesitated. It's been a few days since their dinner, and they were really getting along. When they didn't have a chance to talk, they were texting each other. Seth felt really good in Kate's companion, but yet he felt uncomfortable at the same time. Even tho he was over ten years older and almost one feet taller, she was intimidating him. Seth didn't know exactly why that was happening. He never felt like that around any woman before. “Seth?” 

He realised that he was staring at her like an idiot, while still walking and then he tripped over his own feet. Kate tried not to laugh at him, but she failed and giggled. Seth rolled his eyes. 

“Yeah, thanks.” he said and Kate stopped the car completely. Seth sat on the passenger seat, and Kate started driving again. “Thank you.” he repeated. 

“No problem neighbour.” she said, still smiling. “They still didn't fix your car?”

“Actually, they did and I'm going to get it back today.”

“Oh that's good.”

“Yeah. Which remind me that I had to call my brother, he was supposed to give me a ride there, because it's like twenty minute ride from my house, but I can bet that this fucker forgot about me.” Kate didn't say anything in response, so Seth just called Richie. 

“Yeah?” his brother anwered the phone after what felt like eternity.

“Hey you're giving me a ride to the repair shop today, hope you remembered.” There was a silence for a few seconds. “Richie?”

“Shit.”

“What the fuck do you mean by that? Don't tell me you forgot.”

“I'm sorry Seth. But I just started my shift and I can't drive you. And before you ask, Kisa is out of town, so she can't replace me.” 

“God damnit Richard. You were supposed to drive me there, and then we wanted to visit Eddie remember? He called me a few days ago asking if we considered him death already, because we are not visiting him at all.” 

“I know Seth, I'm sorry okay? You don't have anyone to drive you there?” 

Seth looked at his left. Kate were driving calmly, not looking at him, focused on the road. He gritted his teeth. “I'll figure something out.” Seth answered and then he ended the call not waiting for his brother response. He was silent for a few seconds. He didn't want to ask her for a favor, but it looked like he didn't have a choice. 

“Everything's alright?” Kate asked with concern. 

“Not really.”

“What happened?”

Seth bite his lower lip. “Can I... ask you a favor?” 

“Of course.” Kate didn't even hesitated. This woman was to good for him. 

“My shitty brother forgot about me and I don't have a ride to this repair shop. Could you.. maybe.. if it's not a problem of course..” Seth started stuttering and Kate chuckled. 

“Yeah I'll give you a ride, don't worry.” she said and shot him a quick glance. He smiled at her greatfully. “I just have to pick up Connor from school and ask someone to keep an eye on him, while we will be gone.” 

“You have anyone to watch him?” Seth just remembered that Connor was only seven so he definitely shouldn't be home alone. 

“Yeah, do you know Freddie and Margaret? They live on our street. I met them one day after I moved here, they showed up in my doorstep with a pie, really nice people. They already told me that they can watch Connor when I'm gonna need this and I offered them the same with their little daughter Billie, she's only 8 months old.” 

“Oh. Yeah I know them. Kinda.” Seth scrached his neck. They met but they weren't really talking. Seth was trying to avoid them, because well.. Freddie was a ranger. And Seth was former convict. Freddie probably didn't know that, and it would be better if it stays that way. Kate didn't know either, and Seth didn't want to tell her that. There was no need to do that. 

Kate frowned at him, but didn't comment what he said. “Well I'm sure they'll watch Connor, so there is nothing to worry about.” Seth only nodded in response. “You said somethng about visiting Eddie? Who's that?” she asked after a second. 

“Our uncle. I didn't see him for a while and I just really wanted to visit him, he lives on the other side of the town, we were supposed to surprise him, and then got my car back. But it's okay, I can visit him the other day.” 

“We can drive to him, it's no problem.” Kate offered, but Seth shook his head. 

“You already doing much, you don't have to..”

“But I want to.”

Seth looked at her surprised. “Why?”

Kate shrugged. “Why not? I like you. I thought we are.. friends you know. And we are also neighbours, so we can do something for each other sometimes.” she shrugged again and Seth nodded slowly. 

„Okay then.. thank you.” he said after a minute.

„Stop thanking me!” Kate chuckled. Seth wanted to say something, but then Kate stopped and he realised they're at Connor's school. He was attending other school than Kate was teaching, beacuse she felt it will be better for him. „I'll be back in a minute, you can wait here.” Kate said and get out of a car. She got back with Connor by her side like three minutes later. When a boy saw Seth on a passenger seat he smiled wide and started running toward the car. He opened the back door and jumped on his seat beside Seth. 

„Seth! What are you doing here?” Seth turned around a little so he could see the boy. 

„Your mom is doing me a favor and driving me to the repair shop to get my car back.” he answered simply.

„Cool! Can I go with you?” before Seth could say something, Kate sat on her seat and answered for him. 

„I already texted Mrs Gonzalez, you're gonna stay with her until we get back.” 

„But mom..”

„No 'buts'. You have your homework to do.” 

„That's not fair...”

„Life isn't fair. Seatbelts.” Kate reminded Connor and he only snorted in response, but he fastened his seatbelts. No one said anything the whole ride to their neigbourhood. Seth stayed in the car when Kate stopped at Gonzalez driveway and she get out of the car with Connor. Margaret opened the door to them with a smile on her face and an infant in her arms. Kate probably explained the other woman the situation, because second later Margaret looked in his direction and waved at him like they were best friends. He waved back awkwardly. A minute later Kate was back in the car and Seth gave her instructions where exactly she should drive. 

„So.. you didn't say anything about this Eddie before. What is he like?” Kate asked after a few minutes. 

„Well he's... He is the best person I know honestly.” Seth answered. „He raised me and Richie. He is practically like our father, while our real father was shit.” 

„Oh. You didn't tell me this.” 

„Because I don't really like talking about my family.”

They were silent for a few seconds.

„I'm sorry, I forgot I shouldn't starting this subject I'm..”

„No, it's okay. You're driving me to Eddie, you have a right to know who he is.” Seth chuckled and Kate nodded, not saying anything else.   
They got to Eddie's house five minutes later. Seth knocked on the door and he saw very much surprised Eddie, and he couldn't help but smiled. God, he missed him.

„Is this a miracle? It's not Christmas yet.” Eddie said instead of hello and then hugged Seth tight. Even tho Seth wasn't a hugging person he reciprocated the gesture. „And who is that beautiful lady you brought with you?” Seth looked at Kate who was hiding behind his back and now blushed furiously. 

„My friend Kate. She gave me a ride, because my brother is a dick, who can't keep his promise.” he explained. 

„Nice to meet you.” Kate said politely and she offered her hand do Eddie. Eddie shot a quick glance to Seth before shaking Kate's hand. He smiled, but he looked suspicious, like he wasn't beliving Seth's words completely, but he decided to ignore this. 

They got inside and sat at the table in the kitchen, with cups of coffe. 

„We won't stay for long. We have to get my car from the repair shop, before they will close.”

„So no time for the old man again huh?”

„Eddie I'm..”

„That's okay son. At least you're here, that's all that matters to me.” Eddie put a reassuring hand on Seth's shoulder. Seth smiled weakly. He felt bad. He should visit his uncle more, but he never had time for him. He felt awful with himself. „So.. how did you two met?” Eddie's question brought Seth back to reality. 

„I moved to Seth's neigbourhood over a week ago.” Kate answered the question and Seth nodded. 

„And you two got along so fast?” Eddie sounded very surprised. 

„Well.. yeah.” Kate aswered awkwardly and shrugged.

„I'm surprised because this little bastard” Eddie pointed his thumb in Seth's direction „doesn't have any friends. Because well.. he's a bastard.” 

„Thanks uncle Eddie.” Seth mumbled and took a sip of his coffe and Kate giggled. 

„Well he's nice to me and Connor so.. maybe he's not that much of a bastard.” Kate said and gave Seth a soft smile, and he smiled back. 

„Who's Connor? Your boyfriend?” Eddie asked curiously. 

„My son.” 

„A kid? Damn Seth being nice to adults is weird enough, but Seth being nice to a child? I don't think it's the same person.” Eddie was studying Seth's face now and he rolled his eyes. 

„Thanks uncle, now she's going to run away from me.” 

„Maybe it would be better for her.” 

Eddie was making fun of Seth for another thirty minutes, telling Kate all the embarassing stories about him. If it was Richie Seth would punch him in the face already, but he couldn't really be mad at Eddie. It was simply impossible. 

„I think we should get going.” Seth said looking at his watch. 

„Oh, okay. Can I just use a bathroom?” Kate stood up from her chair. 

“Of course sweetheart, go down the hallway, second door on the right.” Eddie pointed in the right direction and Kate excused herself. The moment she left Eddie gave Seth a really weird look. 

“What?” 

“So.. you like her?” uncle Eddie asked and Seth frowned. 

“Umm.. yeah. I told you, we're friends.” 

“Friends huh?”

“Yes friends, what's your point?” Seth started to get impatient. Eddie was acting weird. 

“Don't get me wrong son, but.. it will be better if it stays that way. Friends only I mean.” Eddie said and Seth shrugged. 

“I wasn't planning anything more.” 

“Well I wasn't sure that's why I'm saying this. Kate seems to be a good person.” 

Seth sighed. “Yes she is.” 

Eddie hesitated for a moment. “Does she know about.. you know?” 

Yeah Seth knew. “No. And I want it to stay that way. She doesn't need to know.” Eddie raised his eyebrows and Seth run his hand through his hair. “I mean.. I like her. And I like her son. I want us to be friends, and she wouldn't be my friend if I would tell her that I spent five years of my life in prison.” he lowered his voice saying the last few words. He didn't want Kate to overhear anything.

Before Eddie could say anything more, they heard bathroom door opening, so the conversation was over. Kate appeard at the door with a shy smile on her face. “We can go now.” she said and Seth only nodded in response. 

 

Less than one hour later they were back in their neigbourhood. Seth parked his car on his driveway and looked at Kate who was now heading to get her son from the Gonzalez. He opened the door to his house with a sigh. He was thinking about what Eddie told him today. His uncle was right. He shouldn't make any move toward Kate, they could be friends and nothing more. Not that he was thinking about anything more. Maybe sometimes. But he knew it would be a bad idea, considering his past. Considering what kind of person he was, and what kind of person she was. 

He could do that. He could be only her friend. He was telling this to himself the entire evening. 

But then he remembered her beautiful smile, and suddenly he wasn't so sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guuuys.  
> I wanted to update in Tuesday but I wasn't in the mood for writing anything, but luckily I was today, so there you go! I like this chapter personally. I decided to add Eddie's character, because I really liked him in the show and I wish we were able to see him more, he deserved better.   
> And what do you think about that idea? And about what Eddie said to Seth. Is he right? I want to know what y'all think about this, soo let me know.


	4. Trick or treat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This time it's Kate who needs a favor. Slightly Halloween special

A few weeks later came the day that most of the kids adore – Halloween. Connor was one of these kids. He was really excited about walking around the neighbourhood in a costume and collecting candies. Kate was looking forward to this as well. She didn't have much time for her son lately, so it was perfect opportunity. But there was one tiny problem.

  
  


The October 31th she got sick.

  
  


She woke up with a fever, runny nose and a cough. She thought she will get better by the afternoon, but she didn't. She didn't even have the strenght to got up from the bed. Connor wasn't happy about it.

  
  


“Mum we were supposed to go trick or treat tonight, you promised me..” Kate hated how sad her son sounded, but there wasn't much she could do about it.

  
  


“Sweetie I'm sorry. But I feel very bad today, I won't be able to go with you, I'm really sorry.” she said with a weak voice and coughed.

  
  


“But.. you're not dying right?” now Connor looked terryfied. She shouldn't laugh at this comment, but there she was, laughing and coughing at the same time.

 

“No honey, it's just a fever. I'm gonna be perfectly fine in like two or three days I suppose.” she answered when she calmed down a little. Connor nodded his head.

  
  


“That's good. I don't like when you're sick.”

  
  


“I don't like it either, belive me.” Kate said and then she got the idea. “Hey can you give me my phone?” she pointed in the direction of the nighstand. Connor did what she asked him to and then she found the contact she was looking for.

  
  


“Hey Margaret? Are you busy tonight?”

  
  


“Kate are you okay?” her friend asked instead of answering Kate's question.

  
  


“Not really. I think I have a fever. But it's not the exact reason why I'm calling.”

  
  


“What is it?”

  
  


“I was supposed to go trick or treat with Connor tonight but I can barely move so I'm not gonna make it. Could you maybe.. go with him? I would be very thankful.”

  
  


“Oh Kate honey I would love to, but I can't. Freddie is working tonight, so I'm going to be alone with Billie.”

  
  


Kate wanted to curse under her nose, but she restrained herself. She talked with Margaret for a few more minutes, and then she hung up. Her phone was loud enough for Connor to hear the whole conversation, and watching him sad was killing her. She sighed.

  
  


“Honey I'm sorry, I'm-”

  
  


“Maybe Seth could go with me?” Connor interrupted her.

  
  


“I... don't know.”

  
  


Seth was actually the first person that came to her mind, not Margaret. But then she remembered that one time he said that he don't really like kids and that he don't even want to have one on his own ever, so she called Margaret instead. But she was running out of options now.

  
  


“Ask him.” Connor said and she sighed deeply. She called him but he didn't answer his phone so he probably was at work, so she texted him.

  
  


'Hi are you busy tonight?'

  
  


He texted back a few minutes later.

  
  


'No. Why?'

  
  


'I might need a favor.'

  
  


'What is it?'

  
  


'I was supposed to go trick or treat with Connor tonight, but I don't feel very good, and he really wants to go, and he specifically asked me to ask you to go with him.'

  
  


'I just finished my work for today, give me twenty minutes and I'll be there.'

  
  


It wasn't really an aswer for her question, but it was better than 'no', so she decided to just wait for him. She probably fell asleep a moment after that, because it felt like a five seconds later and she heard the doorbell. Connor went to answer the door and she was patiently waiting, lying in her bed. A minute later Seth showed up in her bedroom door.

  
  


“Hi.” he smiled slightly at her.

  
  


“Hey.” maybe she was weak, but she managed to smile back at him. Seth came inside the small room with Connor right behind him, took the chair that stood in the corner and placed it beside her bed. Then she spotted that he is carrying a small bag in his hand and she frowned at him.

  
  


“I bought you a chicken soup on my way. I thought it might help you a little.”

  
  


“Oh. You didn't had to..”

  
  


“I know.” he simply said and then helped her sit on the bed. He grasped her one arm with his, and placed his second hand on her back, and she shivered. “You cold?” he asked with concern and she nodded, but it wasn't really the reason why she shivered. Seth spotted the hoodie on the back of his chair, so he gave it to her, so she could wear it. Then he handed her the container with the soup and she started eating.

  
  


“Thank you.” Kate smiled at him gratefully.

  
  


“You're welcome.” he smiled back and then turned his attention to Connor, who was standing there, saying nothing. “So you want to go to collect some candies tonight kiddo?” Connor nodded enthusiastically.

  
  


“Could you go with me? Please.” the boy had so much hope in his eyes, Kate's heart skipped a beat. She felt bad she couldn't go with him.

  
  


“Sure.” Seth agreed so easily that Kate couldn't belive and she end up staring at him instead of eating. “But on one condition.” Seth added after a second. “I don't have to wear any costume.”

  
  


“Deal.” Connor smiled widely and looked like he wanted to hug Seth, but he hesitated. “I'll show you my costume.” he said and then he ran to his room. Seth turned his attention back to Kate.

  
  


“It's probably stupid question, but how do you feel?” he asked. Kate realised that she is still staring at him like an idiot, so she shook her head and started eating again.

  
  


“Like shit.” she answered and Seth chuckled.

  
  


“I can imagine. Hope that it will help a little.” he pointed at the container in her hand and she nodded.

  
  


“I already feel a little better.” she said, but it wasn't really about the soup. His company did that. She wanted to say this out loud but then Connor came back to the bedroom with his costume which was bunch of black clothes with a black cape as well and a plastic fangs.

  
  


“A vampire huh?” Seth easily guessed.

  
  


“Yes.” Connor nodded. “And mum was supposed to be a princess.” he added after a second and Seth chuckled.

  
  


“A princess?” he asked looking at Kate and she nodded, blushing a little. “Well it would fit you.”

  
  


“And why is that?”

  
  


Seth shrugged, smiling widely at her, probably picturing her in a pink dress. “I don't know. But I can imagine that.”

  
  


Kate only rolled her eyes in response.

  
  


They were silent for a few seconds then Seth cleared his throat and stood up from his chair. “So I'm going to get Connor at 7 p.m. Is that okay?” he asked and Kate nodded her head. “Call me if you need anything.” he added after a second and then he ruffled Connor's hair and left the room.

  
  


  
  


When Seth reached his house he immediately called Richie.

  
  


“Hi umm.. plans changed a little, I don't have time tonight.”

  
  


He told Kate that he didn't have any plans for tonight, but he was supposed to meet his brother today. Nothing special, they just wanted to maybe go to the bar and simply spend some time together, since they weren't doing this very often. But he wanted to help Kate. He just felt the need to do it.

  
  


“Why? Something happened?” his brother asked with concern.

  
  


“No.. I mean..” Seth sighed. “Kate asked me for a favor.” Richie was silent for a few seconds. “You there?”

  
  


“A favor huh?” Richie's voice was playful and Seth rolled his eyes. “What kind of favor?”

  
  


“That's none of your fucking buisness Richard.”

  
  


“I'm just curious brother. Because you told me that she is only your neighbour, but yet she met Eddie already, you two are texting each other, and now you're doing her a favor. If you two dating you can tell me Seth, I'm your brother.”

  
  


Seth gritted his teeth. Eddie of course called Richie immediately when he and Kate left his house the other day. And he knew about texting, because Seth once texted Richie instead of Kate, and it was.. well awkward.

  
  


“We're not dating. We're friends.”

  
  


“Whatever you say brother.”

  
  


“I hate you.” Seth hung up before he would lose his patience. Since Richie found out about Kate he was impying that the two of them are secretly dating each other. Considering the fact that Seth actually wanted that to be true.. his brother's comments weren't helpful at all.

  
  


  
  


At 7 p.m. he showed up at Fullers house. He was expecting Connor to open the door, but it was Kate who did this.

  
  


“What are you doing? You are supposed to lie in the bed and rest.” he said instead of 'hi' and she rolled her eyes, letting him in. She had a blanket over her shoulders and was clearly shivering under in. She didn't look good, she looked exhausted.

  
  


“I'm fine. Stop worrying about me.” she said and then she sneezed three times in a row. Seth raised his eyebrows.

  
  


“Oh really princess? You don't look fine.” he didn't know why he called her that, but it just slipped out. She half smiled at him.

  
  


“Thanks.”

  
  


“What I mean is..” he turned her around by her arms and started pushing her slightly toward her bedroom. “That you need to rest. Go back to bed miss.”

  
  


She actually did what he told her to. Then Connor jumped out of his room, dressed up and ready to go.

  
  


“Ready kiddo?” he asked the boy and he nodded with a smile, showing his artificial fangs.

  
  


“Come on, let's go!” he yelled enthusiastically and ran to the door.

  
  


“Can you bring him home before 10 p.m.?” Kate asked from her bed and Seth smiled at her.

  
  


“Sure. You have nothing to worry about.”

  
  


Kate nodded. “Thank you once again.”

  
  


“Stop thanking me. You did me a favor once, I'm just repaying you. It's not a big deal. Beside I like spending time with Connor.” he was surprised, but it was actually true. He liked Connor. And he liked to make Kate smile. She nodded and then put her hear on the pillow, falling asleep almost immediately.

  
  


  
  


The first house they reached was the Gonzalez house.

  
  


“Trick or treat!” Connor said first time this evening when Margaret opened the door.

  
  


“Oh hi Connor.” she smiled at the boy and then she spotted his companion and looked very much surprised. “And hi Seth.”

  
  


“Hi.” he smiled awkwardly at his neighbour. The woman reached behing her for a big bowl with candies she had on a cabinet next to the door, and put some of them in Connor's bag. “Kate is sick, so I'm .. replacing her.”

  
  


“Yeah I know, I talked to her.” Margaret said. She was staring at Seth and he felt super uncomfortable with that. “So.. you two are close?” she suddenly asked and Seth frowned.

  
  


“Umm.. we're friends, if that's what you're asking.” Seth didn't like the direction it was going.

  
  


“Yeah that's what I meant.” she clearly lied, probably realising that it's not really right time to ask that kind of question when Connor was there and could hear everything. In Seth's opinion there was never right time for that, because what he and Kate was, were none of anybody's buisness, but he decided to be nice, and just smiled at Margaret.

  
  


“We gotta go now. The night is young. Right Connor?” he looked down at the boy who was staring at both of them with his brows furrowed. He nodded in response, then said goodbye to Margaret and started walking toward another house, and Seth followed him.

  
  


  
  


Later that night Connor asked the question Seth was worry that he is going to eventually ask.

  
  


“What Mrs. Gonzalez meant when she asked if you and mom are close?”

  
  


Seth sighed. He really didn't want to lie to the boy, but he couldn't tell him the truth either.

  
  


“I don't know.” he simply responded. They were silent for a few seconds, but then Connor asked the question that was even more awkward.

  
  


“Do you like my mom?”

  
  


Seth looked down at the boy.

“Of course.” this time he said the truth. Maybe not the whole truth, but still.

  
  


“Mom likes you too. She is talking about you a lot.”

  
  


That caught Seth's attention.

  
  


“Really?”

  
  


“Yeah. I told her to ask you for a date, because that's what adults do, I think. I saw that in the movies.”

  
  


Seth choked on his own saliva. “And what did she answered to that?”

  
  


“She just changed the subject.” Connor shrugged. “And I remembered her face turned red. Like a … tomato.”

  
  


Well that was interesting.

  
  


“What people are doing on a date?” Connor asked after a minute. Seth didn't know how to respond to that, so he just said

  
  


“Ask your mom.”

  
  


And Connor nodded. Kate will probably kill him later for that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! How are you guys celebrating today? Or maybe you don't celebrating at all? I'm actually going to a Halloween party second time in my life and I'm pretty excited about it.   
> Anyway how did you like this chapter? Let me know


	5. I like him

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning right after the Halloween

Kate woke up the next day feeling a lot better than yesterday. Her throat was still a little sore and she felt weak, but it was getting better. She get out of the bed and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She looked at her expression in the mirror, and well.. she definitely felt better than she looked. She was pale and she had big dark circles under her eyes and also her nose was red, probably because of this runny nose. She sighed and took off her clothes and took a long and warm shower. 

After that Kate decided to check up on Connor. She expected to see him in his room still asleep, because it was slightly 8 a.m, but he wasn't there. She frowned and then she heard her son's voice in the kitchen. When she got there she saw not only Connor, but also Seth. They were both standing by the kitchen counter (Connor on the chair so he could reach easily to everything) and they were making breakfast as she assumed. Connor was the first one to notice her presence. 

“Hi mom! Look we're making pancakes! You want some?” 

Then Seth looked in her direction too, and suddenly she felt embarassed and she immediately felt her face turning red. She had nothing but a dressing gown, her hair was wet and a complete mess, and her face didn't get any better, even after the shower. 

“You alright?” Seth frowned at her, studying her face. “Are you blushing princess?” he noticed and smirked at her. She crossed her arms and tried hard not to look at him. 

“Shut up.” she mumbled and sat on one of the chairs in the kitchen. Seth only chuckled and get back to his task. “So how did the trick or treat go? You had fun Connor?” she decided to quickly change the subject. 

“Yes! It was awesome. I have a lot of candies.”

“I hope you know that you're not going to eat them all at once.”

Connor turned so quickly he almost fell of the chair, but Seth was fast enough to grab his arm and prevent it. 

“Why?” her son looked at her like she was crazy. 

“Because if you do that, all of your teeths are going to fall out. You want that?”

Connor only shook his head violently in response. Suddenly Seth spoke. 

“I hope you don't mind that.. I'm here.” he said, not looking at her. “Connor called me from your phone and asked me if I want to help him make a breakfast for mommy, because she probably will be too weak to do this.” 

“How could I be mad?” Kate smiled at her son and then at Seth, who just put a cup of coffe on the table in front of her. “Thank you.” 

“You're welcome.” he reciprocated the smile. This smirk made him even more handsome than he usually was. 

'What am I thinking about? Stop it Kate!' she suddenly realised where her mind are going and she stopped herself. She couldn't think of Seth like that. She was trying really hard during the whole breakfast not to think about it, but when they were finished Connor asked really weird question. 

“Mom what people are doing on dates?” he asked and Seth choked on his coffe, and Kate started blinking rapidly.

“Why..are you asking me this?” she asked when she finally remembered how to speak. 

“Because Mrs. Gonzalez asked Seth yesterday if he and you are seeing each other and I'm curious. Are you dating?” 

“No!” she and Seth said it at the same time. God, it was awkward. Connor frowned at both of them. 

“So what people are doing on dates?” he asked again and Kate rubbed her forehead, thinking deeply how to aswear on that kind of question to seven years old child. 

“Ummm.. well... why don't you ask Seth?” she really didn't know what to say.

“I did it yesterday and he told me to ask you.” 

Kate attention was full on Seth now, who suddenly was very interested with his coffe and literally anything but her. 

“Oh really?” she said this with eyes still on Seth, but he was avoiding the eye contact. 'I'm going to kill him.'

“Mom, are you going to tell me or not?” 

“No.”

“But why?”

“I... don't know, what people are doing on a dates sweetie. I'm not dating okay?” Seth looked at her surprised. Now she was the one who was avoiding the eye contact.

“What about dad?” Connor asked, and then Kate lost her patience. 

“I specifically told you a thousand times not to ask about your father didn't I?” she snapped and Connor jumped on his chair. 

“Yes but...”

“Then why are you asking?!” 

There was a silence for a few seconds. Kate realised that she crossed the line, she shouldn't have yell at him, he didn't do anything wrong. Before she managed to say something, Connor stood up from his chair and left the kitchen without a single word. Kate hid her face in her hands, embarrased of herself. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder. She took her hands from her face and looked at Seth. He didn't say anything, just smiled at her a little, trying to comfort her. 

“Am I a bad mother?” she blurted out, and Seth looked at her with shock.

“What? No. Of course not. You're just tired and you wasn't expecting that kind of question. I should have just answer him yesterday, that's my fault.”

“No, stop. I'm his mother, that my job to answer to weird and embarrasing questions.”

They went silent again. Seth looked like he wanted to ask something, but he wasn't sure if he should. Both of his hands were now on the table, they weren't touching anymore, and Kate wasn't sure if she was sad or happy about it. 

“You want to ask something.” she finally said. 

“Yeah.”

“Then do it.” 

Seth hesitated but finally asked the question, she thought he is going to ask.

“You really wasn't on any date since Kyle? At all?” Kate shook her head and then shrugged. 

“I didn't have time for dates. I had Connor and my college. Even when I did go out somewhere and someone hit on me I always had Connor on the back of my mind, and I just knew that neither of this guys would accept that I have a baby, so I wasn't even trying.” Kate finished her explenation and shrugged again, like it wasn't a big deal, but the truth was, that she did feel lonely sometimes. 

“Well..” Seth spoke after a minute. “I personally think that rejecting a girl, because she have a child is extremaly stupid. Especially the girl.. the woman like you.” Kate felt that her face is turning red again. Why Seth was saying such things? “I mean.. you're awesome. And beautiful, and smart. The fact that you have a son just proves how awesome you are, because you managed to finish a college and get a great job and you are raising a child at the same time, all on your own. That's impressive.” 

“Stop it.” Kate chuckled. She felt extremaly embarrased, Seth just told her more compliments in one sentence than anyone told her in her entire life. That only made her like him even more, and it wasn't good, because all he saw in her was a friend. 

“I'm just telling the truth.” Seth shrugged and took a sip of his coffe. “How are you feeling anyway? Any better? You look better.” he asked after a second. 

“Yeah I'm better. Better than I look.” 

“You look fine. You're just more pale than usual.” Kate rolled her eyes. 

“My nose is red, I look like Rudolf.” 

“It crossed my mind, but I didn't want to hurt your feelings.” 

Kate smacked Seth in his arm, but all he did was laugh. 

“I'm going to talk to Connor right now. I have to apologise to him. You can.. stay if you want.” she hesitated before the last sentence and bit her lower lip. Seth shooked his head and finished his coffe. 

“No, I'm just gonna clean this up and go home. Richie is going to come over today so..” 

“Oh.. that's okay. But you don't have to clean all of this, you made breakfast, I'm-”

“Kate all I'm going to do is put this dishes into the dishwasher. It's not a big deal.” 

Kate rolled her eyes, but nodded and stood up. “Fine. So.. see you around?” 

“Yeah.” Seth also stood up and smiled slightly, then he eyed her from head to toe and back. Kate frowned. 'Did he just.. checked me out?' she thought and then she suddenly remembered that she still have nothing on herself but this damn dressing gown that was barely covering anything. She cleared her throat and left the kitchen not looking at Seth. 

He was acting weird today. He was always nice to her, but today... he was too nice. The breakfast, this talk how awesome she is. And then the way he was looking at her... She thought that he was treating her like a child, because of this age gap between them, but the look he gave her just few seconds ago... she could feel her entire body burning, just because he was looking at her. 

She shooked her head and threw Seth out of her mind, at least for now. She had to talk to Connor. She knocked on his door and he opened them few seconds later. He didn't say a word, just looked at her with reproach and sat by his desk where his was drawing something. 

“Sweetie, can I talk to you?” Kate asked and Connor shrugged, not looking at her. 

“About what?” he asked but he didn't seem actually interested. 

“About your dad.” that caught his attention. He turned on his chair and looked at her with wide eyes. 

“You said-”

“I know what I said.” she interrupted him and sat on the edge of his bed. He joined her a moment later. “But.. it's your dad. So ask whatever you want.” 

Connor was deep in thoughts for a few minutes, but Kate was patiently waiting for him to ask something. She was afraid of this questions, but he had a right to know everything. 

“Why did he left us? Why he is not living with us?” Connor finally spoke. Kate sighed. She wanted to say simple 'because he is an asshole', but it wasn't the right thing to say to a child. 

“Because.. he wasn't ready for such a responsibility. When I met him I thought that he was very mature, but when he found out that you're going to be born, he just.. left without an explenation. So he wasn't mature after all, he was very childish.”

“Did you love him?” 

Kate felt tears forming in her eyes, but she started blinking rapidly to stop them. Then she nodded.

“Yes. Yes I did.” 

“But you don't anymore?” 

“No.” 

Connor went silent again. Then he said something that made Kate cry, even though she was trying so hard not to cry. 

“I wish I had a dad.” 

Tears were streaming down her face, she couldn't help it. “I know honey, I know.” she said with a weak voice, and Connor spotted that she was crying. 

“Mommy don't cry please. I didn't want to..”

“That's not your fault Connor.” she said and wipe the tears from her face with a back of her left hand, while she hugged her son with her right arm. 

“I'm not going to ask about dad again.”

“No honey, you can-”

“But I don't want to. He left us so he is a bad person. I don't want to talk about him anymore. I don't like him.” Kate laughed slightly.

“Well that makes two of us.” 

“You know who I like?” Kate expected how Connor is going to answer that question, but she asked anyway.

“Who?”

“Seth. He is cool. He took me trick or treat. And he plays football with me sometimes.”

“I know honey.” Kate sighed. “I like him too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! How do you like this chapter? And the story in general so far? Left a comment with your opinion if you want, it means a lot to me :)


	6. Not good enough

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Few weeks later, Seth is acting like an idiot (of course) and Kate don't get it. Nobody does.

„Why we have to celebrate Thanksgiving in my place actually?” Seth asked his brother on the phone.

„Because we always celebrating it in Eddie's place or mine. The same with Christmas. Never yours.”

Seth gritted his teeth.

„You know I am not good with cooking, Richard.” he tried to defend himself, but he could swear his brother is shaking his head on the other line.

„You don't have to cook anything idiot. I'll come over in the morning and I'll do everything. You just have to clean your house, so Eddie won't kill you for living like a pig.”

„My house is clean, thank you very fucking much.”

„So you'll make it a little cleaner. You can do it.” Seth groaned and run his fingers through his hair making it even more messy than it was before. „And you're going to buy some stuff. I'll make a list of products we need and you'll go buy it. That's not hard.”

„I hate doing grocery shopping.”

„Sometimes I have a feeling that you hate literally everything.”

„That is not true.”

„Oh yeah I forgot. Everything except your little neighbour, what was her name? Kate right?”

Richard loved making fun of Seth and Seth wanted to punch him in the face for that, but it was hard when it was a phone conversation.

„Fuck you.”

„Maybe I will finally meet her.”

„Not a chance.”

With that Seth hung up, because he had enough of this conversation. Few minutes later Richie send him a text with things he need to buy in the market. He sighed and decided that the sooner he'll do that the better.

  
  


It took him more than hour to get back home. Seth never had to do a grocery shopping for any holiday, so he was a little overwhelmed by all of this. Good thing that Richie could cook, because there was no way in hell he would prepare a whole ass Thanksgiving dinner.

When he was taking the bags with all of this food from his car, Kate must have spotted him from the other side of the road, because suddenly she was by his side, watching him with curiosity.

„Hi.” she smiled at him, and he couldn't help, but did the same. „What's all of this? Are you building a fallout shelter and this is your supplies?”

Seth rolled his eyes. „No. It's just for a Thanksgiving dinner.”

„Oh.” her face told Seth that she was expecting anything but this. „You told me you can't really cook.”

„I can't.” Seth opened the door for his house and waited for Kate to enter the house. She hesitated and looked in the direction of her house, where Connor was playing with his ball on the driveway. „You coming in or...”

„Um..yeah. I can for a moment.” she entered the house and Seth followed her to the kitchen. „So if you don't cook then who..”

„Richie.” Seth interrupted Kate's question and started unpacking all of this bags, not looking at her.

„So family Thanksgiving huh?”

„Yeah. Eddie and Richie's girlfriend will come too.” they were silent for a moment, then Seth said something that he definitely shouldn't say. „Hey you and Connor can come too.. I mean.. if you want to.. I'm-” he started mumbling, but then Kate shook her head, so he stopped.

„My father and Scott are coming over. I didn't see them since I moved in so I'm going to spend the Thanksgiving with them. But thanks for invitation.” Kate smiled slightly at her and he could swear that she was blushing. But Seth decided to ignore this and just nodded his head.

Why he even invited her in the first place? That wasn't a good idea. Even talking to her wasn't a good idea, considering that he liked her more than he should.

„Are you alright?” Kate's voice brought him back to reality.

„Yeah. Why?” he asked like he didn't know what she was talking about. But he knew. He tried to keep the distance beetween them since the morning after Halloween, when he said too much. Kate took a step closer, like she wanted to tease him.

„You're acting weird lately.”

„And what do you mean by weird?” Seth finished unpacking the bags so now he crossed his arms and leaned against the kitchen counter. Kate shrugged and took two more steps so now she could reach to him if she would want to.

„I don't know. I have a feeling like you have been avoiding me.”

She was hundred percent right, but Seth shook his head.

„If I did something wrong you can tell me you know.”

„You didn't do anything wrong Kate.”

„Then what is going on? We're friends, you can talk to me.” with that she took one more step and put her little hand on his arm, like she wanted to comfort him, but he didn't feel comfortable at all. All of the muscles in his body tensed when she touched him, and she definitely felt that because she took her hand immediately and looked at him shocked.

„Kate..” he said but he stopped, because he had no idea how to finish that sentence.

 _'Kate I'm sorry but I feel like I'm falling in love with you so we can't see each other, because I am a bad guy and you're basically an angel, and I don't want to hurt you?'_ No way in hell he would say that out loud. So he ended up staring at her with his mouth open. All Kate did was shaking her head and leaving his house without a single word.

Seth heard a door slamming shut and he wanted do scream, but he restrained himself and just mumbled a few swears. So now he had what he wanted, she left and he didn't think that she would want to come back.

Well what he actually wanted was the opposite of this situation, but he knew he couldn't have that.

  
  


The next day Richie came over around the noon to prepare everything. He immediately spotted that Seth isn't in the mood.

„Whoa. What happend?”

„Nothing.” Seth opened the door for Richie so he could enter the house. He took of his jacket and looked at his brother with concern.

„I'm not stupid you know? I can see that something is wrong.”

„Drop it Richie.” Seth sighed and headed to the kitchen and his brother followed him.

„Whatever. I hope you bought everything we need.” Seth rolled his eyes.

„Maybe I am not a fucking Gordon Ramsey, but I think that I can do a grocery shopping, Richard.”

„We'll see.”

It took Richie only a half hour to discover that Seth in fact forgot about one thing.

„Really Seth? You forgot to buy a fucking sugar? It was literally the first thing that was on the list. How am I supposed to bake a cake without a sugar Seth?” Richie had both of his hands on his hips, and he was also wearing a white apron he brought with himself. Mix of this and the fact that he also had a flour on his left cheek make it hard not to laugh at him, but Seth really tried his best.

„It's hard to take you seriously when you look like this Richard.” he said, bearely holding out a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand.

„It's not funny Seth.”

„Relax moron. I'll ride to the store, I will be back in ten minutes.” he said and started to walk toward the door.

„Wouldn't it be faster to just borrow some sugar from Kate?” Richie pointed out, and Seth stopped in his tracks to look at his brother.

„No way in hell.”

„So that's why you're upset. You and Kate had a fight?” Richie pointed his finger at Seth, happy that he solve the mystery why Seth is mad.

„I wouldn't call it a fight. But I am not going to her.”

„So I'll do it.” Richie started walking toward the front door, but Seth put a hand on his brother's chest, stopping him.

„No you won't”

“If you'll drive to the store, then I'll go to her anyway to introduce myself.” 

Seth snarled and rubbed his temple. Richard could be really annoying when he wanted to be.

“Fine. I'll go to her. You stay here.” Seth finally decided and left the house. Ignoring Seth's words Richie followed him. “Jesus Christ Richard, what I just told you?” 

“I heard you. And I decided to ignore you.”

Seth rolled his eyes and gave up. There was no way he could win with his stubborn brother. They crossed the street and Seth knocked on the door. Connor was the one who opened them after like a minute.

“Hi Seth!” he greeted him with a big smile on his face, which dropped when he saw Richie. “And who are you?” 

Richie wanted to say something, but Seth cut in. 

“Doesn't matter. Can you call your mom please?” Connor run the kitchen with a nod. 

“You're being rude Seth.” Richie scolded him, but he just waved his hand. A second later Kate showed up in the door. She had an angry expression on her face, but when she spotted Richie it turned into curiosity. Before Seth could even open his mouth to say something, Richie decided to spoke. “Hi I'm Richie, Seth's brother.” he said with a smile and offered Kate a hand. She shook it with hesitation, but she managed a polite smile. 

“Umm nice to meet you. I'm Kate, Seth's .. “ she hesitated again, like she wasn't sure what they are to each other. “You two need something?” she decided to not finish this sentence after all. 

“Yeah, you see..” Richie spoke again, not letting Seth talk. “My older brother is an idiot, and he forgot to buy a sugar. Can you maybe borrow us some?” Seth rolled his eyes. 

“Umm yeah sure. Wait, I'll be right back.” she said and she dissapeared in the kitchen. The moment she was gone Richie smacked Seth's head with his hand. 

“What the fuck Richard?!” Seth hissed at him and rubbed the back of his head. 

“What did you do to this nice lady, that she is angry at you?”

“What? Nothing!”

“Well she looks mad so you had to do something!” 

Seth wanted to deny it but Kate came back from the kitchen and gave Richie a glass full of sugar, ignoring Seth completely.

“Thank you. Hey, maybe you and your son want to come over for dinner?” Richie offered and Seth wanted to punch him in the stomach for that, but he couldn't do it now. 

“Oh no, Seth already proposed it, but I can't.”

“Really?” Richie smiled wild at Seth, while he tried to avoid any eye contact. His brother was definitely too excited. 

“Yeah. But my family is coming over in like an hour, so I had to reject this offer.”

“You all can come over, Seth wouldn't mind.” Richie definitely will get a punch for this one. 

“I don't think it's a good idea.” Kate said and finally looked in Seth's direction, and her expression again turned from polite to angry. Before Richie could ask why, she started to shutting the door. “Now if you two will excuse me, I have a dinner to prepare. It was nice to meet you Richie.” she managed a half smile to younger Gecko and she closed the door behind her, without another look to Seth. 

They didn't say anything until they were in Seth's house again. 

“So..” Richie spoke first. Of course. “What did you do?” 

Seth sighed and sat in one of the chairs in the kitchen. He realised that Richie won't drop this subject, so he had to tell him anyway. He told him about what he said to her the day after halloween, then about how he was avoiding her the entire time, and finished with what happened yesterday. When he was finished Richie was staring at him for a few seconds without saying a word. When he finally spoke, Seth had to roll his eyes again. 

“So you like her.” 

“Thank you for stating the obvious, Richard.”

“But it's not only that. You like her a lot.” Seth didn't say anything. “You're in love with her.” 

Seth couldn't deny nor confirm. He didn't know how he feels. He sighed. 

“I don't know Richie. I like spending time with her and talk to her. I feel this … need to help her and take care of her and... stop smiling like an idiot!”

Richard was indeed smiling at him like crazy man. It was disturbing. 

“Little Seth is in love with Kate!” 

“I am not!” 

“Yes you are you idiot!”

“Shut up.” Seth run his hand through his hair. “What am I supposed to do Richie?” he never thought he is going to ask Richie for advice, but he was desperate. 

“Tell her that.”

“Are you fucking crazy? Anything but this!”

“And why not?”

“Because I am not the right guy for her.” Richie stopped smiling and looked at his brother with concern. “She's a good girl Richie. She deserves something better than me. Besides she only thinks of me as a friend. That's all.” 

“You sure?”

“Yeah.”

Richard put both his hands in the air in act of surrender. “Look. You do whatever you want Seth. That's your life. But in my opinion you should at least try to talk to her, because you might regret it if you won't.” 

With that Richard came back to cooking and Seth was lost in thoughts. He was fighting with himself. He had do pick beetweet what he wanted and beetween what in his opinion was better for Kate. 

  
  


When the Thanksgiving dinner was coming to an end and there was already dark outside Seth was still wondering about what he should do about all of this. He didn't know how he feels. Richard said that Seth was in love with Kate, but Seth wasn't sure if he is capable of falling in love so fast. They knew each other for a little more than 2 months now. You can't possibly fall in love with someone that fast. Right? Seth wasn't sure. He loved Vanessa a long time ago, but he knew her longer than Kate. He was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't even notice when Kisa sat beside him on the front steps outside. 

“You want to talk about it?” she said and that was the moment he noticed her. 

“About what?” 

“You know what I'm talking about, Richie told me and Eddie everything.”

“Fucking idiot.” Seth snorted. Richie and his big mouth.

“He just wants to help you. Eddie said that he thinks that she's too good for you, but he wants you to be happy, so maybe you should try.” 

Seth frowned. “Really?” he couldn't really belive this, because last time they talked, Eddie told him that dating Kate is a very bad idea. 

“Yes. Richie agreed with him.”

After that they were silent for a moment. Then Seth spoke. “And what do you think?” 

Kisa shrugged. “I don't know this girl. And to be honest I don't know you very well either.” That was true. They wasn't really seeing each other, but Seth was fine with that. He wasn't a social person. “But I think you should follow your instinct and tell her that you like her.” 

“And what if she doesn't feel the same?” Seth asked, frustrated. That was what he was afraid of the most. “What if she likes me only as a friend? If I tell her that I like her... different I might scare her away. I.. I don't wanna lose her. I like spending time with her and Connor, I'm-”

He didn't know what else to say. 

“You really think I should tell her?” Seth asked with weak voice and Kisa nodded. He took a deep breath. “Okay.” And with that he stood up and started walking toward Kate's house. 

  
  


Scott was just talking about the upcoming tour with his band when Kate heard knock on the door. She frowned. 

“You expecting someone Katie-cakes?” Jacob asked her and she shook her head, then she headed to the door. When she opened them she saw the last person she really wanted to see at this moment. 

“What are you doing here Seth?” she sighed. She wanted to be mad at him, but the way he looked wasn't making it easier. He was wearing a suit, which was maybe a little too fancy just for a family dinner, but damn he looked good. 

“Can we talk?” his voice was suprisingly soft, but she decided she is going to be firm, and she crossed her arms on her chest. 

“Can't this wait? I have guests remember?” 

“I'm sure they won't mind if we're going to talk for few minutes.” 

“And I don't want you to.. Seth what do you think your doing?” 

He stopped listening to her and just entered the house without her permission walking toward the dining room. 

“Seth!” she hissed at him, but he wasn't listening. When he reached his destination he stopped probably forgetting what he was about to do. 

“Oh hi Seth!” Connor spotted the uninvited guest and ran to him to hug him. 

“Hey kiddo.” this brought Seth back to reality, because he smiled at the boy and ruffled his hair. “Umm hello to everyone. I'm Seth nice to meet you all. Can I borrow Kate for a few minutes?” 

Kate hit her own forehead with her hand. 

“Why you want to borrow mom?” Connor frowned at Seth. 

“I want to talk to her about something very important.” Seth explained. Jacob and Scott was just looking at Seth with shock. 

“Oh Jesus Christ.” Kate gave up, took Seth by his wrist and pulled him toward the front door. She was so mad at him that she forgot to take a jacket or literally anything with her, so she was standing on her porch only in a sleeveless dress. “What do you want?” she snapped at him. She expexted him to snap back at her, but he was calm. 

“I wanted to say that I'm sorry okay? I'm sorry for avoiding you and then denying it, I am an idiot.”

She wasn't expecting an apology, so she went silent for a few seconds. 

“Why were you avoiding me?” she asked when she reminded herself how to speak. Seth bite his lower lip and didn't anwer. “Well? You wanted to talk. So tell me. Why?” 

“I don't know how to say this.” 

Kate sighed. Typical Seth. Always introverted, not talking about his thoughts, his feelings. 

“Okay then let me tell you something.” Kate poked Seth's chest with her index finger. She shivered from cold, but she was angry, so she barely noticed. “I really don't understand you Seth. You were so nice to me, you were taking care of me, helping me with Connor. I really thought that you like me.”

“I do, but-”

“Don't interrupt me Gecko, you had your chance, now I'm talking.” Kate felt that she is losing control and she is going to say too much, but it was too late. She started so she had to finish it. “I thought that you care about me as much as I care about your stupid ass. But then, out of fucking nowwhere, you stopped talking to me.” Seth was staring at her with wide eyes now. She wasn't swearing. Never. 

“And I was mad at you, I still am, but at the same time I wanted the old Seth back, because I missed you. Because I like you, you idiot. And I thought you like me too, but looks like something scared you away, I don't know if it's the fact that I have Connor, or the age gap, or what, but.. whatever. I won't stop you, you can go now if you want.”

Kate realised she wasn't practically breathing while saying all of this, so now she took a deep breath, waiting for Seth to say something, but he was still silent. 

“Fine.” she snorted and turned around to get back to the house, but then Seth grabbed her by her arm, causing her to turn to him. She wanted to ask what the hell was he doing, but she didn't have a chance, because second later his other hand was on the back of her neck, and his lips were on hers. 

Kate was frozen for a second. That was literally the last thing she was expecting from Seth in this moment. Before she could think about it, she put both her hands on his cheeks and stood on her tiptoes to pull him closer. One of his hands were still on her neck and the other grabbed her hip, firlmy and probably strong enough to leave a bruise, but she didn't care. 

His hands were strong and rough, she always though that his lips would probably be the same, but no, they were soft and warm and just so freaking amazing, that she never wanted this moment to end. 

But they had to catch some air after all, so they broke the kiss eventually, both were breathing heavy and staring at each other, still standing close, so there was almost no free space between them. 

“I wanted to say.” Seth spoke after a few seconds. “That I really like you too.” 

“Yeah, no shit.” 

Both of them started laughing at this comment. Kate bite her lower lip, that was a little swollen from that kiss, and she looked Seth in the eyes. She could see in them that he really meant what he was saying. She moved away a little, but not too far.

“I still don't get why you were avoiding me.” she admitted and Seth sighed and scratched the back of his neck, then he hid his hands in the pockets. 

“Yeah umm.. see.. I think that..I'm not good enough for you.” 

Kate blinked rapidly. “What? What are you talking about? Why?”

“I'm just... come on girl, look at you.” he pointed at her with his hand. “You're basically an angel. And I'm... I am not a good person Kate.”

“Of course you are a good person Seth. Why are you saying such things?”

Seth looked sad. He meant what he was saying, he really was thinking about himself like that. 

“Seth. Look at me.” she took a step toward him so they were really close again. He did what she asked him to and looked her in the eyes. She put both her hands on his chest, one of them in place where she could feel his heart beating strong and fast. “I may not know you for long. But what I can tell about you, is that you are a great person. You're taking care of me and Connor. You accepted that I have a son, you even like him! You're always helping us when we need this. Maybe you want to be seen as bad and cold, but I know that you are good on the inside.” 

She never took her eyes off him while saying this and she could see in his eyes that he doubts what she was saying. 

“Do you want this Seth? I mean.. us?” she asked when he didn't say anything, and he nodded without hesitation. “So don't think too much. Okay?” he nodded again. “I should go now. Maybe I'll come over tommorow and we are going to talk about all of this okay?” 

“I can come over if you want. I didn't exactly introduced myself to your dad and brother the way I should.” Kate laughed, remembering their faces when Seth just randomly showed up in the dining room. 

“Already want to meet my family Gecko? We're a couple for like five seconds.” she teased and Seth smirked at her, pulling her closer by her hips. 

“So we're a couple huh?” he said lowering his voice, and Kate shivered again, but it wasn't from the cold air. But Seth misunderstood this. “Shit, are you cold? I didn't even noticed that you don't have any jacket. See? That's what I was talking about, I am the worst.” 

Kate giggled and stopped Seth from taking off his jacket, because he was about to do it. 

“Relax, I'm fine.” Seth didn't look convinced, but his hands were back on her hips. “So what were we walking about?” 

“I asked if we are a couple.” Seth reminded her with a smile. 

“Only if you want to.” 

“That sounds fucking fantastic.” and with that he kissed her again, and she wasn't complaining.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long one. And a fast one. What do y'all think? Was it too fast? I wasn't really planning the kiss in this chapter, it just sort of... happend, lmao. Hope it was good first kiss. Tell me what you think


	7. I can't tell her the truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pretty much just Seth and Kate being cute and awkward

When Kate entered her house she tried not to smile like a crazy woman, but she clearly failed, because her family was staring at her when she approched the dining room.

„I can see that conversation went pretty well.” her dad spoke first and Kate blushed immediately. 'What if they were peeking out from the window and they saw everything?' she thought to herself terryfied. But then Connor spoke.

„Mummy did you and Seth stopped fighting?” he asked and she breathed a sigh of relief. They didn't see anything then.

„Yes.” she simply anwered and sat back at the table.

She and Seth estabilished that they won't say her family about them yet. Kate didn't feel ready. She knew that Scott wouldn't mind, but her dad.. well she knew exactly that he wouldn't accept Seth easily. The fact that he was older than her was enough for Jacob to have objections about this relationship. His 'bad boy' appearance and the fact that he was divorced wouldn't help either. So they decided to keep it a secret for now. At least from her family, because Seth's relatives already knew everything. They were all standing on the porch the entire time, watching them like creeps. It actually made Kate laugh, but Seth mumbled few swears under his breath when he spotted them. Then they separated, with a simple „goodnight.”

„So.. are you going to tell us what was all of that about?” Scott asked after a minute of silence.

„And why would I do that?” Kate asked and he shrugged.

„I didn't see you smiling like that for a while. I'm just curious.”

She realised that she still have this wide smile on her face, so she tried do settle down a little.

„It was not a big deal, really. We had a little... fight and we talked a little now and explained everything to each other. That's all.” Kate answered evasively and she came back to eating her dinner, trying to avoid the eye contact with her brother. He knew her well enough to tell when she was lying. He probably saw through her bullshit immediately, but he was smart enough to drop the subject. At least for now, when their dad was there.

  
  


When Seth approched his house everyone were smiling. Kisa had this little half smile, Eddie's smile was pretty much normal, but Richie was smirking like a fucking moron, showing all of his teeth. Seth wanted to punch him in the face, but he restrained himself, because he was actually happy. He kissed Kate. He did that and she didn't push him away, she actually pulled him closer. He wasn't sure if he wasn't dreaming, because it was too damn good to be reality.

„Really guys? That's creppy you know?” he said and then he just passed them and entered the house.

„So Kate is still just a friend or..” Richard said following him.

„Shut up Richard.”

„Not gonna happen. Are you guys a couple now?” his brother wasn't about to shut up.

„Just answer the question Seth, you know he's not going to drop it.” Eddie sighed and sat on the couch in the living room. Seth rolled his eyes.

„Jesus Christ, yes Richie we are a couple now. Happy?”

„Very happy.” Richie smiled even wider if that was even possible, at he sat next to uncle Eddie. „Are you going to tell her about.. you know.” his brother suddenly settled down. Seth didn't know how to answer this question.

Of course he knew what Richie meant. He wanted to know if Seth is going to tell Kate that he was in prison for five years. To be honest.. he didn't know. He wanted to tell her, but at the same time he was scared to do that. He was afraid that she is going to break up with him immediately when he is going to tell her the truth.

„I don't know.” he said out loud. Richie and Eddie exchanged the look. „What?”

„We think that you should tell her as soon as possible son.” Eddie spoke after a second and Richie nodded.

„I.. I don't know how to do this.” Seth admitted. He didn't like admitting that he doesn't know something, but he really could use some advice right now. „What if she is going to left me?”

„She look like a smart girl. She won't.” Eddie said.

„How do you know that? You don't know her very well. I do. I know that she is going to do everything to protect Connor. She might think that being in a relationship with former convict might be dangerous to him.” Seth started to get angry. They didn't know what Kate was capable of when it was coming to Connor. He did. He knew that if she thought that Connor might be in danger, she would move back to Bethel faster than anyone could imagine. „I can't tell her the truth.” Seth suddenly decided.

„But-” Richie tried to say something, but Seth interrupted him.

„I made my decision Richard.” he said and with that he left the room.

  
  


  
  


Seth woke up the next day, not sure if what happend yesterday wasn't a dream, but no. It really happend. Kate Fuller was now his girlfriend and he couldn't help but smiled thinking about it. He never was a type of men who would engage in a serious relationship. Well he was married to Vanessa, but their marriage wasn't typical, it was weird. But with Kate it was different. He wanted to be with her, really be with her. Seeing her everyday, holding her hand, kissing her, telling her how amazing she is. He never felt like that before. It was weird and a little disturbing, but nice at the same time.

Seth got up from the bed to take a shower and drink some coffe. He had a day off, so he didn't really had a plans for today. He was supposed to meet Kate tommorow when her family will go back to Bethel. He wanted to go to see her immediately, but she said that she is not ready to tell her dad about them and he respected that. So he decided to be patient.

When he finished his coffe he was about to go change to go for a jog, but then he heard a knock to the door. He frowned, but went to open the door. He thought that maybe it was Richard, because Seth wasn't answering his texts about how he should tell Kate the truth. When Seth was ignoring him Riche usually was showing up at his doorstep. But it wasn't his brother he saw on the porch.

„Kate.” he said surprised. She smiled at him, clearly very happy to see him. „What are you doing here? I thought we are supposed to see each other tommorow?”

„Yes, but I wanted to ask you something. I could text you but.. I just wanted to see you. So I guess I was just looking for an excuse to come over.” she explained and Seth chuckled. Well, he didn't mind. He moved a little so she could enter the house. When he closed the door behind her he suddenly felt lost. Was he supposed to kiss her or something? He didn't know so consequently they were both staring at each other for few seconds. It was awkward as hell, he wasn't expecting that. Finally Seth cleared his throat, because he couldn't bear this silence any longer.

„So you wanted to ask me something?” he said and she blinked a few times, like she had to remind herself why she was even here.

„Right. Sorry. Um.. See I told you that Scott is a musician right?” she asked and Seth nodded. „Well his band is starting their tour in two days. I want to susprise him and come to one of his concerts. I picked the one in New York, because.. I don't know I kinda always wanted to see this city and I never had a chance. So my question is.. would you like to come with me?”

Kate looked so shy and unsure while asking this, that Seth had to smile. She really thought he could say 'no' to her. Well it was simply impossible.

„When?” he only asked.

„In exactly two weeks from today.”

„I'll clear my shedule.”

Kate looked like she was genuinely surprised he agreed just like that without hesitation.”Really?”

„Of course. Why are you so surprised?” she shrugged and Seth chuckled. Then he pulled her closer and hugged her to his chest. She hugged him back immediately. „And you only came here to ask me this when we have two weeks left?” he asked after a second.

„I told you that I was looking for an excuse.”

„What are you going to tell your family?”

„I didn't figure it out yet.”

Seth laughed and Kate lifted her head to look at him. „Are you laughing at me Gecko?” she wanted to sound threateningly, but at the same time she was smiling at him, so it was really hard to take her seriously.

„Of course I'm not laughing at you Fuller. I'm laughing with you.”

„I'm not laughing.”

Instead of respond to that, Seth used the opportunity that his hands was on her waist and he tickled her and she squeaked.

„Stop it!” she yelled at him, but he did the exact opposite and tickled her again, making her giggle. „Seth I'm serious, stop!”

„Make me.”

So she did it by kissing him. Seth immediately stopped thinking, and focused only on Kate's lips on his and her body being dangerously close. He restrained himself from picking her up and pressing her to the wall, because it wasn't the time for something like that. But oh god, he wanted her so bad, it was causing him physical pain.

She stood on her tiptoes and put her hands on his neck, pulling him closer and then a quiet moan escaped her lips and he almost lost it. He didn't want to, but he moved away a few seconds later, because he felt like it was too much. Kate must have misunderstood his actions, because she frowned at him.

“Is something wrong?” she asked with concern and Seth shook his head. “You sure? If I'm doing something wrong then please tell me, I didn't have anyone in a while, and I just-”

“Kate relax.” Seth interrupted her. Did she thought that she is a bad kisser or something? If she did then she couldn't be more wrong. “Everything is great. Maybe even too great.”

Now Kate looked even more confused. “Too great?”

“Yeah.” he just said and it wasn't really explaining anything, but what he was supposed to tell her?

“Okay.” she clearly still didn't know what he meant by that, but she had to read from his face that it's nothing wrong so she relaxed, and she moved away completely, so they wasn't touching anymore, and Seth immediately missed her touch. “I think I should go now.” she said after a second and Seth nodded. He didn't want her to go, but she didn't really had any other option.

It was awkward again. Seth really wasn't good on being in a relationship. Kate suddenly saw right through him.

“You're thinking too much.” she said and he raised one eyebrow.

“How do you know that?”

“I can see it on your face. You're unsure of everything. You don't know what you are supposed to do, how to act around me.”

Well she was hundred percent right. Maybe she knew him better than he knew himself. He didn't say anything.

“Just relax a little. You don't have to consider everything in your head. If you want to do something or say something – just do it.” she smiled at him, and he gave her a half smile, because there was something he wanted to say, but he really couldn't.

“Okay. I'll try.” he said and she nodded and bite her lower lip. She looked like she wanted to say something, but then she shook her head and wanted to open the front door, but he didn't let her. “Wait.” he said and she looked at him surprised. “I'm.. sorry, if I'm being weird. I kinda forgot how it is to be in a relationship and I don't know how to act. Maybe I'm not made for this and that's why my first marriage was a disaster.” Seth chuckled, but it wasn't a happy chuckle. He told Kate about Vanessa a some time ago, and she was surprised, but didn't comment on that. “But.. I really want to try.. for you.”

Kate's expression softened when he said the last sentence. She shrugged a little. “It's okay. To be honest I kinda forgot how it is to be with someone either, so we're going to be weirdos together.” she said and they're both smiled.

“Okay weirdo. Go, they're probably wondering what are you doing here for so long.” Seth said after a second and Kate nodded.

“Yeah. So … I'll see you tommorow.” and with that she left the house, leaving Seth deep in thoughts.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo this chapter was boring as fuck in my opinion, but I guess it's not my day. Anyway hope you guys were enjoying this at least a little. What do you think about Seth keeping his secret to himself? Should he tell Kate immediately or maybe wait a little? Or don't say anything at all? I want to know your opinion on this one.   
> Have a nice day, evening or whatever time you're reading this <3


	8. Were you two..kissing?

Two weeks passed faster than Seth and Kate could've belive. They didn't see each other very often though. Both of them had their jobs after all. They get to see each other in Saturday, but considering Connor's presence they had to keep their hands and mouths away from each other. Kate didn't feel ready yet to tell her son about their relationship so Seth had to live with that. But they failed miserably anyway.

Three of them were sitting in the living room and watching „Cars” (of course it was Connor's choice of a movie). Somewhere in the middle of the movie Connor got bored and he said he is going to his room. It was fun when they were all together, Seth had to admit that despite the fact he never really liked kids, he liked Connor a lot, he liked to spend time with him, listetning to his stories about how his day was, watching his drawings. He just liked his presence. Maybe it had something to do with a fact how much he adored his mother. Sometimes he even dared to think about three of them like his new family. But then he remembered that he and Kate are a couple for two weeks now so it was pretty much too fast for considering them as his family, so he was pushing this thoughts to the back of his head. 

As much as Seth liked to spend his time with _both_ of them, in this very moment he was glad that Connor left the room. Because Kate was finally his girlfriend and he could touch her and kiss her..but at the same time he couldn't, because they were hiding their relationship. So when Connor left to his room and they were finally alone Seth wasn't wasting any time and he put his arms around Kate to hug her and she giggled. He put his head on her shoulder and simply hold her for several minutes without saying a word. She didn't say anything either and rested her own head on his. Eventually he lifted his head a little and kissed her gently in the neck. Then he started trailing soft kisses up, he reached her jawline, then cheek, forehead. But apparently Kate got impatient, because she placed her hand on Seth's neck and she draw him closer to her and kissed him desperately, like she needed this to breathe, to exist. But when Seth was about to deepen the kiss, he heard Connor's surprised voice from behind. 

“What are you doing?” 

They both stopped kissing immediately and jumped out from each other, but it was already too late. Seth rubbed his neck nervously, while Kate opened her mouth and closed them again like three times, looking like fish out of water, and when normally Seth would laugh at this, in this moment laughing was the last thing he was in the mood to.

“Sweetie I-” Kate finally reminded herself how to speak, but Connor interrupted her.

“Were you two... kissing?” he asked. 

“Well.. yes, but-”

“Ugh that's disgusting.” Connor interrupted her again and made a face that expressed pure disgust and Seth couldn't help, but snorted. “But why?” he asked after a second. Kate was pale on her face and looked at Seth pleadingly. He didn't know the proper answer to that question either, so he just said the truth.

“Well see, me and your mom are sort of .. together right now.” he said carefully, watching Connor's reaction. Boy frowned at him a little, but then he spoke again. 

“What does it mean?” he asked curiously and moved from his spot to sit between them on the couch. 

“It's hard to explain..” Seth hesitated. How to explain being a couple to a seven years old kid? “But in conclusion.. me and your mom like each other a lot, so I will probably spend some more time with her and you. Sometimes here, sometimes at my place.” Seth shrugged and Connor nodded his head. “Are you okay with that?” Seth asked after a moment, and it was Connor's turn to shrug.

“I guess. But don't kiss when I'm in the room, this looks really disgusting.” Seth snorted again and he heard Kate giggling, looks like she finally relaxed a bit. He ruffled Connor's already messy hair. 

“Sure.” he simply said and looked at Kate over Connor's head. She smiled gratefully at him and he nodded his head. He handled this situation better than he thought he will. Maybe he wasn't that bad with kids after all. 

  
  


So it was a week ago, and they kept their promise to Connor and tried not to do anything while he was near them, which was.. well always. That's why Seth was really looking forward to their trip to New York to Scott's concert, because that meant that they will finally have some time alone. They simply couldn't take Connor with them to the concert for obvious reasons, so he was staying with Kate's father for this weekend. 

This day finally came and all three of them sat in Seth's car. They had to drop Connor to Jacob on their way to the airport, so that meant that Kate's father will see her companion for the weekend so she would have to explain to him Seth's presence. Kate wasn't really ready to tell him yet, but she guessed there was no other option. Connor would probably tell his grandpa anyway, so she prefered to tell him herself. But she was visibly nervous while they drove to Bethel, and Seth saw right through her. 

“Are you all right?” he asked her after a while. He knew that she's not, but he wanted to see if she is going to lie to him. 

“Yeah.” she lied so easily it terryfied Seth a little. He rolled his eyes. 

“Babe I'm not blind.” he said and she looked away from the road and locked her eyes with his for a second. Then she sighed and rubbed her temple. 

“I'm just nervous. I don't know how my father will react to .. you know.” 

He knew. But the fact how much Kate didn't want to introduce him to her dad was well.. painful. He felt like she was embarassed of him. Like she knew that he is not good enough for her. But he said nothing and just nodded. After a second of hesitation he reached for her hand to squeeze it to comfort her a little. She reciprocated the gesture, but he felt that he is not helpful enough, but he couldn't come up with anything more he could do in this moment. 

When they finally arrived to their destination Kate looked like she was about to throw up. She was pale and her hands were shaking and Seth couldn't do anything about it. But he didn't really understand why she was _that_ scared. He wasn't that bad, wasn't he? Because of the way Kate acted, Seth started to be nervous too.

Connor completely unaware of a state they were in, ran to the front door and rang the bell. Seth hesitated for a moment, but then he reached for Kate's hand and to his surprise – she took it. Then they started walking towards the door too, and they reached them in the exact moment when Jacob opened them. 

“Grandpa!” Connor shouted, happy to see him and huged him immediately. Jacob smiled widely at his only grandson and hugged him back, then he gently ruffled his hair, the way Seth used to do it too. 

“Hey kid. How was your trip huh?”

“Long.” Connor sighed deeply. Well it wasn't that long, but Seth could imagine that for a child it seemed to be twice long than it actually was. Jacob eventually took his eyes from Connor, and looked at Seth and Kate. He smiled genuinely at his daughter and frowned a little at Seth, clearly not expecting his presence. Then his eyes dropped to their interwined hands and his frown deepend even more. 

It started to be very awkward, so Seth cleared his throat and released Kate's hand to give a proper handshake to her father. 

“Nice to see you again sir.” he said awkwardly and offered his hand. Jacob took it carefully, watching him with squinted eyes, like he wasn't sure what he should do about Seth. 

“Yeah.” Jacob said, and then turned his attention to Connor. “Connor can you give us a minute? You can watch television if you want.” he offered and Connor nodded. Before he left, he gave a hug to Kate, and he waved his hand at Seth as a goodbye. “So.. you two?” Jasob pointed between both of them, watching them carefully. 

“Yes.” Kate simply aswered, speaking for the first time since they arrived. 

“How long?” 

“Two weeks.”

Jacob nodded, but he didn't look very happy about the whole thing. “Honey can you wait for Seth in the car? I want to talk to him in private.” he said after a moment, and Seth's stomach did a flip. Kate tried to save him, but she failed. 

“We really should get going, the plane..”

“It will take a minute, I promise.” Jacob was unyielding, so Kate just sighed defenslesness, gave Seth apologetic look and headed to the car. Seth gulped, afraid of what Jacob is going to tell him. “Look son, I don't really know you. So I'm not gonna judge you. I have to admit that when I saw you for the first time you didn't make the best impression.” Seth suddenly remembered when he stormed to Kate's dining room without warning, and blushed. Well he definitely fucked up his first impression. “But.. like I said I don't know you yet. I just want to know if you take my daughter seriously and if you really, genuinely care about her.”

“Of course.” Seth answered immediately. He wasn't expecting that kind of question. Jacob nodded. 

“Good. I'm not going to stop you anymore, since you two have a plane to catch. But maybe you want to come here to Christmas with Kate and Connor? Seems like my daughter really likes you, so I want to have a chance to get to know you. What do you say?” 

Now Seth was even more shocked. Invitation for Christmas was literally the last thing he expected. He was expecting the whole speech about “hurt my daughter and I will kill you”, but at this point Jacob was more understanding than he could imagine. 

“Umm yeah sure. With pleasure.” Seth couldn't help but smiled at the older man, and he smiled back. 

“Great. Now go. Have fun.” Jacob said and gave Seth friendly pat on the shoulder. Seth nodded and joined Kate in the car. When he sat on driver seat she was frowning at him. 

“What?” 

“How did it go?” she asked curiously. Seth smirked and fastened his seatbelts. 

“Pretty good. I got an invitation for Christmas.” 

Now Kate was staring at him with big eyes and open mouth. Seth decided he'll give her time to process this and started the car. She reminded herself how to speak like two minutes later. 

“Wow that's.. wow. I don't.. I.. didn't expect this.” she was rambling and Seth found that cute. 

“Yeah neither do I. But.. that's good right? I mean you want me to meet your family or-”

“Of course.” she interrupted him and he relaxed a bit. He was afraid that she would think that it's too fast and she's going to tell him not to come. 

“Good.” Seth said and took her hand in his and kiss her knuckles gently, not taking his eyes off the road before him. “Because I want to meet them too. Even though your father is a little scary.”

Kate laughed at that comment, and she finally seemed to relax completely. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I there was no update for a whole month and I just want to say that I'm sorry. I just wasn't in the mood and I decided that better not write anything than write a crap.. hope this chapter wasn't THAT bad. Anyway let me know what y'all think. Hope that next update will be earlier than this one.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!   
> Well I already had idea for a new fic so here it is. Hope you liked the prologue.


End file.
